


Popcorn

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Kara experiences one of her first Earth customs, popcorn.





	Popcorn

**** KARA ZOR-EL was thirteen years old when she first learned about popcorn. Her adopted sister was babysitting, while her adopted parents were deal with work. Kara had been with them for a month. She wasn’t fully comfortable, but she was getting there. Her new parents were trying to make her feel at home with a new family, a new house, and a new planet. It wasn’t going to be easy.

Unlike Kal-El, who arrived as a child, it was going to be harder for Kara to adapt. She had lived  _ thirteen _ years on Krypton. She had thirteen years on a different planet, where everything was much more advanced. Where she had memories of different things.

Kara didn’t know a lot of Earth. But one of her favorite things was spending time with her adopted sister. Alex Danvers had a lot to teach her, and she seemed to enjoy teaching her.

Kara was watching as Alex placed the corn in a machine. They were both in the kitchen.

“Ready for our movie marathon?” Alex asked, looking at the small teenager. She wanted to show Kara all her favorite movies. She enjoyed having the  _ alien _ at her home. She was learning a lot about Krypton. She wasn’t able to hang out with Superman when he was with her parents for help. She wasn’t able to learn about his home, why he was the way he was.

Kara nodded, watching Alex’s every move. She was interested by Earth’s customs. She had been frozen for twenty-four years. She didn’t need to take care of her cousin anymore. He was old enough to take care of himself, and  _ now _ she was the younger cousin.

Kara jumped when the first corn popped. It was quickly followed by another and another. Kara quickly scrambled under the table, her eyes shut and her hands over her ears. Her small body trembled, as she tried to block the sound off.

“Kara?” Alex whispered, worried for the younger girl. She crouched over, as she looked under the table. She could see the small girl. “Kara, are you okay?”

“Make it stop,” Kara whispered, as she tried to make herself seem smaller, like she wanted to disappear. She was shaking her head. “What’s going on? Make it stop please.”

Alex smiled softly. She knew what was wrong. And she knew what she had to do to help the confused girl. She stood up and stopped the machine. She grabbed the bowl, butter, and some other ingredients. She walked over to the table. She got on her hands and knees and crawled under the table with her sister.

“It’s okay Kara. You’re safe, nothing is going to hurt you,” Alex told her sister.

Kara opened her eyes and her blue eyes shined with fear. She looked down at what Alex was holding.

Alex moved so she was comfortable next to Kara. She placed the bowl between them.    


“This is popcorn. It comes from corn, and this is made when it pops. Hence the name.”

Kara let out a small giggle.

“We eat it.”

Kara reached over and grabbed on. She placed it in her mouth and slowly chewed it. Alex’s eyes widened.

“It’s it hot?” Alex asked in wonder.

Kara shook her head. “No.”

Alex let out a small laugh. “It tastes better with butter. Here,” Alex told her, as she sprinkled some of the other ingredients on the popcorn. She then told her sister to taste it.

Kara got one and chewed it, savoring the flavor. She grinned and nodded before grabbing another, and another.

Alex smiled as she watched Kara eat popcorn for the first time. “I’m going to enjoy showing you the ways of Earth.”   


Kara looked up and smiled at the Earthling.

That was how Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers found them.


End file.
